


Speed And The Law

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, dick is cop, wally is student
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 沃利‧維斯特有一項引以為傲的紀錄。





	Speed And The Law

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach

    沃利‧維斯特有一項引以為傲的紀錄—一項偉大、崇高、無人能敵的紀錄。

    他騎著輕型機車，像往常一樣將披薩外送到顧客手中。他的機車以一種難以想像的速度靈活地在車陣裡穿梭，每一個拐彎都是用最小的角度與力量去轉動車頭，好讓他的速度不會因阻礙而慢下。

    他在披薩店打工將近一年，最初店內的接待工作與外送服務的工作比例是一半一半，但他外送的成績太過優秀，因此店長沒多久就讓他當全職的外送員，他對這樣的安排非常滿意，他享受速度帶來的快感，是任何一項事物都無法比擬的。

    他能感覺到身後被封裝密佈的箱子隔著布袋所傳來的熱度，微微地貼在他的頸椎，這提醒了他。

    **_還有七分鐘半。_** 在紅燈標誌亮起時，沃利緊急剎車，停在最前頭，焦躁地盯著紅綠燈。折磨，這是唯一的形容詞，每一次等待紅燈轉換成綠燈的過程都猶如酷刑般，特別是在分秒必爭的時候。

    七分鐘。一英哩。離目的地還會經過三個紅綠燈，好歹要再多花一分四十秒，這意味著他只有五分二十秒的時間。五分二十秒要騎完將近一英哩的路程，他做得到嗎？

    一般人遇到這種挑戰早就放棄了，然而，他不會，他不是一般人，他也不是個輕易放棄的男人，這事關他的紀錄與榮譽。

    不是他自大或他愛自誇，要知道，達到這項紀錄需要非常強大的能力，是非常不容易的，更別說要維持它，就算是他，也得為了保持這項紀錄卯上全力，那可累死他了。

    他有百分之百的權利感到驕傲！沒人知道他為了這項紀錄花了多少精力，也沒人瞭解這項紀錄有多麼重要，所有人都抱持著玩笑的態度面對他與他偉大的紀錄！

    這不對，在這之間絕對有很大的問題存在，他的紀錄是偉大的，是重要的，是完美的—

    …好吧，用完美可能不太對，但有第三人阻擾不能算在他頭上，所以客觀來說，他的紀錄還是完美的。

    幾乎是綠燈標誌亮起的同時，沃利催下油門，向左轉，將速度飆上七十哩。這個路段遠離主要道路，汽車相對而言少了許多，所以他不需要為了躲避車輛而妥協速度。他喜歡帕羅奧圖這座城鎮，唯一的缺點就是她的速限是六十哩，他的是意思是—拜託，六十哩耶，想想看，這少了多少刺激與樂趣？他敢說制定那項法規的肯定是個陳悶又無聊的人。

    警哨竄進他的耳朵裡，一名男性員警對他比出停下來的手勢。

    **_喔，該死。_** 沃利在內心哀號。 ** _該死，該死，該死。_** 他在路邊停下了他的機車，下意識地看了右手腕的銀色手錶—六分鐘二十三秒。 _我就要來不及了。_

    他看著那名員警走向他，越走越近，他漸漸看清楚對方的面孔。

    **_我的—_**

    員警是一名看起來相當年輕的青年，要不是員警資格是二十歲以上，沃利猜測對方十八歲左右，他有一種像是他開學時看到的新生的稚嫩感。他有一頭很常見的黑髮與藍色眼眸，身高倒很不一般，沃利自認自己算高的了，但這傢伙比他還又再高一點。

    **_…該死該死該死—又是他！_** 如果說剛才他僅僅是受到打擊的程度，那現在他就是晴天霹靂的程度。被員警逮到已經很令人難過了，偏偏又是這個傢伙！

    沃利將臉埋進手掌裡。

    「—午安，維斯特先生。」黑髮的青年向他打招呼，口氣略帶著慣有的嘲諷感「又一次見面了。」

    「我只不過超速那麼一點。」沃利抗議道。

    「事實上，你剛才的時速是七十哩，根據州法規定，最高限速在六十哩，我相信這在任何一個州的定義裡都不是“一點”而已。」

     「你能不能就這麼一次放過我？我必須在五分鐘內把披薩送到加州大街，等你開完罰單我就沒時間了。拜託？」沃利真誠地懇求。

    「也許你應該在按下油門時，就該考慮到那點。」青年豪不通融地拿出罰單與筆「我給你足夠多的口頭警告了，十四次的違規裡我只開三次罰單給你，你該知足。」

    他討厭這傢伙。

    沃利不甘不願地拿出機車駕照，但黑髮青年沒有接過，只是直接在罰單上開始書寫。

    「我已經記下你的資料跟車牌，你可以把駕照收起來。」青年輕描淡寫地說。

    「你記得我的數據？所有的？」沃利傻眼地說。

    「要能忘記寫了四次一模一樣的罰單有點難度。」青年像想到什麼般，眼珠子往上瞥向他「順帶一提，這是我這個禮拜第三次攔下你了，你考慮為你的機車裝下速限警示器嗎？」

    他真的很討厭這傢伙。

    記得他提過的“人為”的不完美紀錄？就是這個傢伙造成的。大概是一個月前，這個傢伙忽然憑空冒出來，在沃利行經的外送路線上指揮交通，只要他的車速一超過六十哩，哨音馬上出現，導致他繳了好幾次罰單，這還不是最慘的，最慘的是他三十分鐘內必將披薩送到顧客的紀錄因此中斷。

    披薩最好的入口期，是在他剛熏烤完後的三十四分鐘內—三十四分鐘，不多不少，這點他是專家，所以不用懷疑—為了能讓顧客品嘗跟他一樣的滋味，他堅持一定要半小時內送到顧客家裡，他的高速服務品質使得他在顧客的口耳間獲得極高的讚賞，讓他得到不少小費。

    直到這傢伙來為止，他從來沒有達陣失敗過，甚至大雨天、道路施工他也在最後一分鐘抵達，但現在，他被一個莫名其妙的傢伙用一個哨音就把他完美紀錄銷毀掉—沒錯，要不是這個討厭的傢伙動不動堵在他行經的路線，他的紀錄可以推向六個月！

    至今，沃利已經被阻擾共十四次，三次裡面沃利沒辦法延續他的紀錄，就是因為這討厭鬼。

    要不是罰單是真的，他早就懷疑這傢伙是專門被雇來破壞他記錄的人。不，聽他說，他有證據，當他第一次被抓到的時候，他就換另一條路走，但隔天，那傢伙就會出現在那道路上。後來，他把所有對方可能出沒的地方在腦中標注好，改了好幾次他的最佳快捷方式，還是沒有任何用處，那傢伙該死的就是會出現在那些路上，不論他怎麼躲，對方就是會在那裡逮住他，他絕對是裝了什麼沃利‧維斯特雷達在身上。

    在他身上裝GPS，或者用監視器系統追蹤他—都有可能。不管怎麼樣，他可以肯定的是，這個傢伙就是個嘴巴壞透了，又頑靈不通的討厭鬼，就算他真的是員警，也是個討人厭的員警。

    「說真的，你對違規的堅持非常讓我感到驚奇，短短十七天裡，你起碼違規了十四次，為什麼不把那份堅持放在別的地方？」青年彷佛看准了他在趕時間似的，故意挑起話題消磨時間。

    「在你出現以前，我還是好好的，一張罰單都沒收到！」

    「那只是因為沒人抓你而已。」這似乎讓討厭鬼員警不悅，輕輕皺了眉頭「你很幸運你到現在還沒有釀成意外，不論是傷害到別人，還是你自己。」

    「我從沒製造過意外，我也不會撞到人，我的駕車技術很好，而且我大多時間都很守法，我只在人車稀少的地方才會稍微加速。」沃利的內心冉冉升起一絲不安「就超速那麼一點，不會有事的。」

    「每個發生意外的人都會這麼說，但事實上，你們沒辦法控制意外。這些速限的存在是有意義的。」

    「但我很小心，我不會撞到人的—而且—而且那個限制只是在毀了我們這些技術超群的車手。」沃利說完，又補充道「還有我完美紀錄！」

    「什麼紀錄？」

    「我的—」

    等等，他真的想要讓這討厭鬼知道他的紀錄？

    但如果這傢伙知道了，意會到這項紀錄對他而言多重要，也許以後會放他一馬。為什麼不嘗試一下呢？

    「你知道披薩最適當的美味鑒賞期嗎？」沃利問。

    「呃…不。」青年困惑地看著他。

    「三十四分鐘。熱度會保存在皮的裡面，麵粉在這個時期還能保持蓬鬆度，還有配料，出來烤箱的新鮮度，從表皮傳到配料的溫度，在三十四分鐘過去後都會漸漸散去。」他說得頭頭是道「這就是為什麼我一定得在半小時裡將披薩送到顧客手中，我是我們店裡最稱職的員工，我已經持續這項紀錄快六個月了！」

    「所以…你是在告訴我，你之所以好幾天超速，寧願繳將近一千元的罰單，就是為了這個？」

    「沒錯！」沃利驕傲地說。

    青年眨了兩次眼，打量著他，似乎是在確認他是不是在開玩笑。他當然不是！所以他擺出最嚴肅的表情，讓對方看看他有多認真。

    青年終於意識到沃利是認真後，嘴角上揚，移開了視線，咳嗽了幾下，就像是他努力憋著不笑出聲來，但他的微笑掩蓋不了他在取笑沃利的事實。

    「好了，你能走了，記得到法院繳交，或者你可以上網繳款—我相信你知道怎麼做。祝你有個愉快的一天。」青年將罰單遞給他，始終保持著微笑，那在沃利的眼底看起來十分刺眼。

    沃利收好罰單，打算騎回機車時，他聽見青年又說道。

    「對了，祝你紀錄能繼續保持。」

    他有提過他討厭這傢伙嗎？

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    **_我得想想別的方法。_** 迪克心不在焉地翻閱一份他沒有許可權查閱的案件資料，是一件搶劫事件，受害地點皆在人眾多的地鐵站，由於監視器沒拍到下手的畫面，所以沒有太多的線索可以追蹤。

    **_犯人很瞭解各地鐵的監視位置。_** 迪克想。 ** _那是一個線索，可以縮小一點範圍，警方肯定也推測到這點了。_**

    迪克將資料扔到一旁，拿了另一份資料，這是謀殺案件，被害人是一名女子，被害地點在自家的浴室，被人用吹風機的勒住脖子，最後窒息而死。根據鄰居的證詞，有一名男性在推定的死亡時間內來訪女子住家過，是她的男友，目前警方朝情殺方向偵辦。

    雖然雙方的朋友都供稱兩人很甜蜜，但迪克調出女子的信用卡帳單後，發現金額相當驚人，以女子的薪水絕對不可能支付得起這麼龐大的花費。他確定這個可能的犯罪動機不久後也會被警方追查到。

    接下來，他又看了幾份資料，從最小的竊盜案，到謀殺案都有，不同的案件類型，不同的被害人，不同的犯罪者，只有一個共同點，是現在的他沒有許可權查閱、調查的資料，這幾份是他自行駭進警方電腦系統取出來的。

    他把資料推開，力道有些過大，有些檔掉落到地板上。

    **_別這樣做。_** 他想。 ** _把情緒發洩在物品上太小家子氣了。_**

    他能感覺到焦躁感逐漸冷卻下來，但理智遠遠不足以令它完全消逝。深知對情緒沒有幫助，他還是歎了一口氣。

    他被分發到這個城鎮也差不多滿一個月，但他唯一被分配到的工作只有指揮交通，他知道新進的員警被派去指揮交通是很正常的，即便他在考試裡拿到第一名，培訓也獲得高度讚賞，在實務經驗上他仍然被認作是菜鳥，所以他一開始毫無怨言。

    然而，到了現在，他仍然沒有許可權查閱刑事資料，沒有被派出勤過一次，他開始感覺到不對勁。在他的被分派的指揮地點不斷被撤換時，他終於下了個簡單的結論：有人在整他。

    他試著回想在這一個月裡，他是否有惹毛過高層的人—該死，有。他曾攔下一名酒駕的人，當時那人嘴裡吆喝著自己認識局長，但他理都沒理直接把他移送法辦。是這個嗎？就為了這樣的原因也太荒謬了，可這就是可能發生，他還在韋恩莊園時，他看過比這更荒唐的事。

    他花了半年來考上員警，不是為了整天寫寫罰單，揮揮雙手指揮車輛，這跟他渴望實現的正義差了十萬八千里。

    **_我必須找到機會證明自己。_** 他想。讓局長重新考慮他公器私用的決定是不是正確的，即便行不通，只要他做出實績，局裡也不得不注意到他，將他調到外勤。留下紀錄—

    _『我已經持續這項紀錄快四個月了！』_

    他的腦中忽然間浮現出紅發男子—沃利‧維斯特，那個被他抓到十四次的違規者，就為了一個什麼美食鑒賞期的紀錄寧可被開單。一想到那點，迪克忍不住笑出來。他聽過很多被他攔下的人為了求情而提出來各種千奇百怪的理由，但那個？那倒是新的。

    或許他不該笑，畢竟用七十哩，甚至八十哩的速度在城鎮的道路上穿梭可不能當玩笑，但紅發男子過於認真的表情還是讓他克制不住嘴角。

    **_下次得想別的辦法讓他停止為了這麼好笑的理由違規。_** 迪克想。但他質疑對方的紀錄，他很懷疑對方聽不聽得進去。

    他對於“下次”這點毫不懷疑，因為神奇的是，即便他經常被更動指揮路線，他總是會遇到對方。

    當然了，如果沒有下次是最好的，不僅僅是可能代表對方不再違規，亦可能代表他終於脫離了指揮交通的噩夢裡。

    他重新拿起桌上的資料，從中找到一份關於販毒的案子。最近海洛因的買賣變得氾濫，這種毒品便宜又容易取得，本來就是毒販與吸毒者的最愛，只是近期海洛因的流動太快了，警方推測有可能是新型的販毒方式。

    或許他可以從這個下手。他可以利用下班的時間來追查，假裝是要買毒的人，試探看看這些毒販知不知道些什麼。

    **_或者…_** 他瞥向別的檔。

    他的門鈴響了，打斷了他的思緒。

    「你好，莉絲披薩店，為你送來最美味的披薩。」門外傳來男子的聲音。

    幾分鐘前他的肚子發出叫聲，想起自已還沒吃午餐，便隨手打了披薩傳單上的電話。沒想到這麼快就送來了。

    他找到錢包，將門打開，他這一個月見到好幾次的沃利‧維斯特站在他面前。

    他們兩個一看到對方，同時怔住。

    維斯特盯著他，像是要做出什麼表情，但因為不知名的原因很快就放棄了，硬是擺出一個有氣無力的笑容。

    **_他的臉色不太好。_** 迪克注意到。

    「是你點的披薩？」維斯特問。連聲音都聽起來有氣無力的。

    「是。」

    「這是你點的意式臘腸披薩，一共十元。」維斯特將手上的盒子遞給迪克。

    迪克拿出兩張十元鈔票給維斯特。

    「你還好嗎？」他問。

    「我…」

    維斯特的肚子發出巨大的咕嚕響。

    迪克眨了眨眼。

    「你…」

    「我從早上到現在什麼都沒吃！」維斯特激動地說，接著氣力放盡，搖搖晃晃地用手撐住門框。

    「你的老闆沒給你時間吃午餐嗎？」迪克問。

    「我今天做下午的班，但來不及吃飯。」維斯特緩慢地說「今天有兩科考試跟一篇論文要交，我前一天熬夜趕論文，結果睡過頭，沒時間吃早餐就去考試，考完試發現我論文忘記拿，中午趕回家拿，回到學校時已經要上課了，後來又被教授抓去問論文的事，完全找不到時間去買食物…」

    「你等下有時間找東西吃嗎？」

    「我再三個小時就下班了……我應該能撐到那個時候…」

    他的肚子又發出咕嚕聲，這次更大聲，更淒慘。

    **_這樣不行。_** 迪克想。他可不想成為眼前的男人最後一個見到的人。況且，如果他是唯一一個能阻止意外發生的人，他絕對不能放手。

    「你在這等一下。」迪克對維斯特說。

    不理會維斯特“但我還要趕回去”的抗議，迪克走回房間內，將盒子打開，臘腸的香味立刻撲鼻而來。他把一半的披薩放進塑膠袋裡，另一半留在盒子裡，然後拎著塑膠袋回到門口。

    維斯特靠在門框旁，一副要死不活的樣子。

    「你把這拿去吃吧。」迪克將袋子拿給維斯特。

    維斯特目瞪口呆地看著那個袋子，又看向迪克。

    「我不能拿。」他掙扎地盯著披薩「除了小費外，外送員不能從顧客那拿任何東西。」

    「你不說，我也不說，沒人會知道。」

    維斯特看起來陷入了天人交戰，欲望與理智彼此拔河。

    「你在這種狀態下騎車，很容易出意外。」迪克繼續勸說「反正我一個人也吃不了一整個披薩。」

    「你真的要給我這一半？」維斯特猶豫地問。

    「真的。」迪克將袋子塞到維斯特的懷裡「記得先吃飽再騎車。」

    「謝了，你是個大好人。」維斯特露出大大的笑容，充滿感激地說，彷佛迪克是他的救命恩人。

    這有點意思，他還以為這個男子不爽他很久了，每一次遇見他，他總是用那種想咬人的眼神狠瞪著他，沒想到一頓餐點就能這麼迅速地改觀。

    **_很單純的人。_** 迪克評論。他不討厭這種人。

    「不用謝了。」迪克輕笑「只要你別再為了記錄違規就好。」

    維斯特的笑容僵住，不安地看向旁邊。

    「我…儘量。」他踟躕地說。

    「盡—」

    「糟糕，我還有兩份要送，店長已經在叫我了，得趕快回去，謝謝你的披薩，我會找時間謝謝你，掰—」

    維斯特慌忙地一邊跟他道別，一邊拔腿狂奔，迪克根本來不急再次說服對方或一句再見，就只剩下空氣陪伴他。

    算了，起碼這算是前進一小部分吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_這是最後一家了。_** 沃利振奮地想。要不是他手上還端著顧客的披薩，他可能舉起雙手，舒展身子—老天，他累壞了，他真想早點結束，買點蔬果，回家趕另一份論文。

    幸好論文的部分只剩修改，刪減幾個字他就能躺在舒舒服服的床上。明天的課是從下午開始，也沒有排打工，他能睡到正午再起來。

    一想到這點，他更加開心，疲憊微微散去。就差一點了。哈囉，床，真高興認識你。他走上樓梯，尋找房號。

   **_145_ _…146…147—找到你了！_** 沃利按下電鈴。

   「你好，莉絲披薩店，為你送來最—美〜味的披薩。」他用抑揚頓挫地語氣說道。

    多虧了那名大好人員警，他才能保持活力到現在，他下午時一度以為自己真的會餓死在半路上。

    沒想到對方是個滿不錯的傢伙，二話不說就分給他寶貴的食物，等哪天他閑下來了，他得找個時間去好好答謝對方。

    **_說起來，我還不知道他的名字。_** 沃利忽然想到，但他也不擔心，畢竟只要他們兩個都在這城市，沒道理不會再見到—他不打算直接去按對方的門鈴，那太詭異了！

    沒人來應門，沃利又按了一次門鈴，並且大聲地重複“你好，莉絲披薩店，為你送來最—美〜味的披薩”。

    然而，還是沒有人回應他，甚至可以說門內毫無動靜。他將耳朵貼近門，裡頭一片寂靜。

    **_出門了？_** 他困惑地皺起眉頭。這個顧客是他們店裡的老顧客，每一次都會很守規矩地待在家裡，不會隨隨便便就放外送員在外面空等。

    **_或許有什麼急事。_** 沃利猜測。

    於是他決定在這裡多等半小時，反正這是最後一個顧客了，離店關門的時間還有一個小時，他不趕時間，能多待一會，只是可惜了這個披薩，冷過的披薩就算再微波也不如剛出爐時美味。

    時針走過半圈，門後的主人還是沒有回來，他多等了十分鐘才作罷，把披薩拿回店裡。

    沃利把披薩盒放到了櫃檯。

    「又一個爽約的混蛋。」櫃檯的瑪莉暗罵。別誤會她了，她平常是個很溫和的女人—溫和又美麗。

    「又一個？」

    「是啊，威力、艾登前幾天也碰到同樣的情況。在他們學會叫外送前，真該先學點禮貌。」

    「說得好。」沃利賣出笑容。

    瑪莉給了一個開心的微笑，然後拿著披薩盒走進廚房。

    **_感覺還不錯。_** 沃利的心情大好。或許是時候約瑪莉出去了，他有兩張電影票，是浪漫喜劇片，他確信瑪莉會喜歡。雖然他更喜歡動作片，但瑪莉喜歡就好，他一點都不介意。

    星期五…不，下禮拜三—那天瑪莉有排班，他能在那一天約。在那之前，他必須先借到車子，訂個高級餐廳，還有一套西裝。

    他一邊計畫著約會內容，一邊走回員工休息室，幾個他的同事在經過他時向他招呼，他向他們揮手。

    第一批下班的外送員、廚房人員都先離開了，店內只剩下幾名負責關門的員工還在收拾，因此休息室裡空無一人。

    他打開鐵櫃，將制服脫下，換回自己的衣服。

    他的同事漢克斯在這時候走進休息室，打開沃利旁邊的鐵櫃。

    「漫長的一天。」漢克斯說，發出打哈欠的聲音。

    「你怎麼還在這裡？」沃利問「我以為你是早上的班。」

    「店長要我留下來─你知道的，“私人”問題。」他用食指與中指強調那兩個字。

    「她的電腦又壞了？」沃利將鐵櫃關起來「你為什麼不建議她買台新的電腦算了？她那台電腦最近壞掉的頻率有點高，我想它快不行了。」

    「那正是我這麼告訴她的。」漢克斯聳肩「對了，我聽瑪莉說亞伯特先生叫了披薩卻不見蹤影？」

    「是啊，大概是有什麼急事。可惜，他給的小費一向很大方。」

    「最近缺錢？」漢克斯往沃利看去。

    「我這個月收到的罰單有點多。」沃利悲慘地說「昨天的那張我還沒繳，雖然我還有一點存款，但是我要是全拿去繳費，我這個月大概就要喝水度日了。」

    **_我也無法約會了。_** 沃利想。

    「該死的條子。」

    「呃…他也只是在執行公務而已。」沃利不禁想替那名員警說話「不能怪他，而且我也真的違規了。」

    「你認真的嗎？」漢克斯難以置信地說「老兄，你可是這兩個禮拜一直抱怨員警的人，現在你替他說話？」

    「我想他只是…」沃利不知道怎麼解釋「不重要，夥計，重要的是，我需要更多的錢，等這個禮拜的地獄周結束，我要去問店長能不能讓我多排點班。」

    漢克斯沉默了，若有所思地看著沃利。

    「怎麼了？」沃利問。

    「沒，我只是在想，你會讓我們所有人都失業。」漢克斯說，接著將頭轉回鐵櫃，整理他的東西。

    「我會想辦法讓點工作給你們的。」沃利笑道，背起他的背包「好了，我要先回家了，還有一份論文在家等著我，明天下午再見。」

    「等等，沃利。」漢克斯轉過頭「你想要多賺點錢嗎？我也許知道有份工作能賺得更多，很適合你做。」

    「我是想多賺點錢，但我不想換工作。」

    「不不，不會占你太多時間，那個工作很輕鬆，時間也很自由，你當兼職就行了。」

    「什麼樣的工作？」

    「嗯…差不多就是你現在在做的工作。」漢克斯含糊地說「不管怎麼樣，我必須先跟老壁報備一聲，看最近有沒有缺人—但不用擔心，我們總是很缺人。怎樣？有興趣嗎？」

    沃利猶豫片刻。這聽起來很不對勁，直覺告訴他那是非法的勾當，可依漢克斯的為人他又覺得不可能，漢克斯家裡很窮，所以他沒考大學直接工作，還兼了夜班的工作，這樣勤奮的人沃利實在不想懷疑他。

    但是…

    **_不，不，一定是我想太多了。_** 沃利想。

    「等我先撐過這一周吧。」他半開玩笑地說「如果我不能在這周存活下來，我也賺不了錢。」

    「你說的算。」漢克斯咧嘴一笑，半舉起雙手。

    沃利走出披薩店，騎上他的機車，先去超商買了一些水果，本來想要再買個麵包當宵夜，想了想他決定去平常他很愛去的家庭式餐廳，他們的熏雞乳酪堡非常經典。

    他走進餐廳，這個時間點還會聚在這裡的人，無非是無家可歸的流浪漢，不然就是敗興未歸的青少年，所以沃利並沒有預料到他會在這裡再次遇見那名年輕的員警。

    青年坐在最後一排的角落，那是個好位置，很安靜，沃利有時候會帶著他的筆電坐在那裡打論文。青年面向門口，對著桌子上的小冊子陷入了沉思。

    他向櫃檯的服務員叫了一份熏雞乳酪堡，接著靠在櫃檯，思考他該不該去打聲招呼。他很想去跟對方道謝，但在他身上什麼東西都沒有的情況下，直接坐下來，說一句“嗨，謝謝你的披薩”似乎有點怪，他們又不熟，他甚至不知道對方的名字。

    他觀察了下青年的臉色，除了看起來過度嚴肅外，他看不出對方有肚子餓的跡象，所以還對方半個披薩也不太實際。

    或者他可以考慮咖啡？

    **_不，太隨便了。_** 沃利想。

    他赫然發現向對方道謝有多麼困難，但他從來就不是個會考慮太多事情的人，他總是想到什麼就去做。

    **_管他的。_** 沃利很快就拋開了他的顧慮。

    他告訴櫃檯他會在最後一排的角落位置，請他們做好食物後拿到那裡給他，然後就走向青年。

    「嗨。」沃利出聲。

    青年抬起頭，注意到來者，感到訝異。

    「嗨。」青年些微遲疑地回應。

    「我剛下班，買了點水果後，覺得肚子有點餓，就來這裡買點食物。」在青年的注視下，他忽然間有點緊張，不知道為什麼覺得該解釋一下。

    「看來那半個披薩沒幫上多大的忙。」青年用玩笑的口吻說道。

    「不，它幫了很大的忙！」沃利趕緊說，然後被自己這麼大聲說話感到尷尬「我是說，呃，它救了我一命，多虧了它，我才能成功完成我的工作。謝謝你。」

    「不客氣。」

    青年把小冊子微微蓋起來，似乎有意不讓沃利看到裡面的內容。

    接下來，沃利像個傻子一樣站在那裡，不知道要說什麼，青年也沒有打算向他搭話的意思，他走也不是，不走也不是。

    他就是討厭這種尷尬的氣氛。

    門口的鈴鐺發出鈴聲，又有幾個客人進來，響亮的鈴聲突兀地插入他們如此安靜的氣氛，顯得更加尷尬。

    「你今天也延續了紀錄？」青年問。

    這給了沃利一個機會，他不打算讓它溜走。

    「事實上─」他在青年的對面坐了下來「我的紀錄在很早以前就破了，在上上禮拜四，我被攔下來，結果超過三分鐘才到。」

    「你是說，我攔下你。」

    「呃…對。」他連忙補充「但那算我的錯。」

    青年挑起一邊的眉，但沒說什麼。

    「好吧，我之前是覺得你很惹人嫌，又不近人情，但是我後來回去想了想你說的話，覺得你是對的。」

    「所以，這代表你會放棄記錄。」

    「不，只是我會把速限視為一種挑戰，在不超速的情況下達成我的紀錄。」

    「我能接受。」青年微笑。

    可能是因為這是沃利第一次面對的是褪下制服的青年，他覺得對方變得很好相處，他們之間的談話少了那種緊繃感和敵對感，使他感到輕鬆。

    沃利說到自己其實不是本地人，他是在中心城出生，只是因為大學而搬到這裡，說了些關於大學的話題。青年說他也不是本地人，於是沃利問他對這個城鎮的看法，以及告訴了對方好幾個不錯的店。

    青年對於自己的事說得不多，沃利只得知對方小他兩歲，沒有上過大學，曾經在哥譚住了幾年—他能在那裡生存下來真是奇跡，沃利聽說那個城市是個像是地獄般的地方。

    在沃利談到中心城是個怎樣的地方時，店員將他的餐點送來了。

    「我該走了。」沃利站起來，有點依依不捨，他有點想要多聊一些，但考慮到他的疲憊跟論文，他還是早點回家。

    「再見，維斯特先生，祝你有個愉快的夜晚。」

    聽見對方說出他的名字，他忽然想到。

    「你知道，這有點不公平，你知道我的名字，還有我的基本資料，但我連你的名字都不知道。」

    青年輕笑。

    「理查‧格雷森─我偏好迪克，理查的縮寫。」迪克說「現在，你可以申訴我壞了你的紀錄。」

    「嘿，那可是很崇高的紀錄！」沃利抗議，但不是憤慨「你可以叫我沃利就好，聽到別人叫我先生的感覺真的怪透了。」

    迪克微笑，揮動手向他道別，沃利笑著帶走他的餐點，走出餐廳，向左轉進入小巷裡的停車場。停車場只有一盞閃爍不定的燈，視線十分昏暗。

    他拿出鑰匙，插入鑰匙孔，發現一邊的後視鏡有點歪了，這台機車的後照鏡偶爾會自己轉動。沒辦法，這台陪伴他很久了，是他十六歲生日那年，他父親送給他的禮物。

     ** _我該找個時間去修理。_** 沃利想，將後視鏡調回來。這會需要另一筆金錢，但是無所謂，他—

    鏡面反射出一名壯漢就站在他身後，高舉棍棒，眼看著就要打到他。

    沃利立刻向旁邊一跳，棍棒打中了機車，砸碎了車頭的玻璃片，他看見他的機車倒在地上。

    **_我的機車—！_**

    然而，現在不是他心疼他好夥伴的時候，除了那名攻擊他的壯漢，還有另外三個人同樣手上拿著武器，朝著他走來。

    「等等，有話好好說！為什麼要攻擊我？我什麼也沒做！」沃利趕緊站起來，伸出雙手想要讓對方冷靜下來。

    沒有用，那四個人不發一語，不解釋，也不辯解，便兇神惡煞地朝他走來。

    他們每個人渾身都是肌肉，非常大只，手臂上、脖子上—任何露出的部位幾乎都刺了刺青，其中兩個人臉上還有傷痕，看起來跟黑道沒什麼兩樣。

    老天，他什麼時候惹到黑道的？

    最右邊的壯漢首先動作，徑直地朝他沖來，沃利趕緊又跳開，另一波攻勢又來，這次是兩個壯漢，他差點閃不掉。

    這一定有什麼誤解。

    他不斷閃躲，往後退，另一方面找尋能夠突破防線的機會，但只要他稍微靠近他們一點，就立刻會有人堵住隙縫，並且朝他攻擊，他連防禦都很難了，更別談逃走。

    他被逼到角落。

    該死，他不能再閃躲了。但這麼多人，他要怎麼打贏對方？如果只有兩個人，他還有點勝算，更何況他們還有武器。

    他摸了摸口袋，裡面有他的手機、皮夾、家的鑰匙─沒有一個能當作武器的。

    **_巷口在一點鐘方向，那兩個人間的空隙大約一公尺。_** 沃利評估，他要通過不是大問題，問題在於那兩人手上的棍棒。 ** _長度大約三十公分。只要他們不是一起攻擊，或許我能受點小傷沖過去。_**

    他又看向他的機車。

    不。

    **_我不會把你丟在這裡的，夥計。_** 沃利想。誰知道這幾個渾蛋會怎麼對待他的好夥伴。

    他不再後退，仔細地觀察那四名壯漢的動作，用最小的動作閃避攻擊，偶爾回擊個幾拳，試探看看對方的反應。

    最靠近他的壯漢反應比較慢，中間的那個顯然運動細胞非常好，另外兩個普通人的程度，沃利決定先對付中間那個。

    他在中間的打向他時，往右轉，然後沖向最靠近他的壯漢，用力地握拳，打中了對方的下顎。緊接著，閃過一次右側的棍棒攻擊，同時用腳反擊，將攻擊者踢到遠處。

    但接下來他就沒這麼好運了，最初沖向他的那個人再次向他攻擊，與另一個人一擁而上，其中一個打中了他的頭。

    他揮動手，將對方逼退，搖搖晃晃地想要站穩腳步，他扶住他的額頭，頓時感到頭暈目眩。

    該死。

    更糟的是，被他打中了那兩個人也重新站起來了，戰局又回到了四對一，只是這次沃利不再是完好無傷的情況下。

    他這才想到他應該要先搶走其中一個人的棍棒，他後悔地搖頭，可後悔也來不及，他強迫自己專注在眼前的對決上。

    在這個時候，左邊的壯漢忽然倒地，沃利看見那裡站著不知道什麼時候出現的迪克。另外三個人見自己同夥倒下，愣在原地，便馬上反應過來，轉而攻擊迪克。

    迪克避開攻勢，順勢利用對方沖來的作用力，將人甩在另外兩個人身上，他的動作乾淨俐落，並且一氣呵成，攻擊、防禦、閃躲連綿成一道流暢而完整的武術。

    沃利快步靠近迪克。

    「你怎麼會在這裡？」他低聲問道。

    「等等再問。」迪克盯著前方，那三個堆疊在一塊的人已經站了起來，臉上充滿憤怒「你的傷怎麼樣？」

    「小傷而已。」

    「很好。」迪克點頭。

    攻勢很快就襲來，因為這次多了一個人幫忙分散攻擊目標，沃利不需要太注意所有人的動向，他專注在眼力所及的敵人。

    他這次學乖了，在閃掉棍棒的同時，他抓著棍棒，將它搶走，然後給了對方一拐，後者痛得摀住胸口，他趁這個時候把棍子扔給迪克，然後狠狠地揍了壯漢一拳。

    **_這一拳是為了我的好夥計。_** 沃利哼了一聲。

    迪克用棍棒擋住了一次的攻擊，迅速地將他們的武器打掉，沃利抓起一個人的衣領，向旁邊一甩，然後朝他的臉揍了好幾拳。

    左、右、左、右─

    沃利用最後一拳解決了他，接著放開。

    迪克也解決了他的部分，在沃利轉過身時，壯漢已經倒在地上了。

    他左看看，右看看，四個黑道份子昏死在地上，他的機車也倒了，玻璃四散在地，迪克站在他旁邊，而他的頭痛的要命。

    「這到底是怎麼一回事？」他忍不住問。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    「他們都是鷹幫的成員。」迪克解釋，從冰箱拿出兩瓶可樂「他們在你踏進餐廳後沒多久就跟著進來，一直在監視我們這一桌的動靜，在你出去後，他們跟著出去了，我懷疑他們的目標是你，所以尾隨他們，接著就是你看到的情況了。」

    他將可樂扔給坐在沙發上的沃利，他的神情看起來還有些激動，但毫無膽怯，更像是絞盡腦汁想要得出一個答案。真稀奇，一般人遇到這種事早嚇得魂都飛了。

    在衝突過後，迪克打給警方，並且與沃利一同做了筆錄。做完筆錄，他說服沃利先到他家一趟，他的用意是避免還有其他人跟蹤，並且厘清案情。他不覺得警方會多重視這件案子，表面來看，這只是一起混混攻擊一般民眾的案子，犯人逮到了，等到犯人口供證詞，案子就結了，但他不認為那幾個黑道份子會說出實情，更不覺得鷹幫會就此放手，他有種事情還沒結束的直覺。

    在餐廳的外頭，有一輛黑色的勞斯汽車停在路旁，那是鷹幫最喜歡使用的車款，至於是為了方便逃走，還是為了將沃利一同帶走就無從得知了。他不認為那些人有殺害沃利的意思，他們手上拿著武器都不會造成死亡，但也有可能他們只是想給沃利一個教訓。

    **_太多可能了。_** 迪克想。

    他沒把車子的事告訴沃利，一是他不確定，二是因為沒必要造成對方的恐慌，但他沒告訴警方就是為了另一個原因了。他曾看見有民眾來報搶劫的案子，監視器也拍到了是一個鷹幫成員犯下的，但事後監視器畫面被洗掉，民眾的筆錄也消失，這代表了鷹幫在正派裡的影響。如果他呈報上去，難保不會被抹去可能存在的證據。

    他想要親自確認，假設背後真的有別的原因，最好的方法是他自己從沃利這裡獲取第一手的訊問。

    「為什麼他們要以我為目標？」沃利沒有打開可樂。

    「我不知道。你真的沒有印象見過這幾個人嗎？」

    「我這輩子從沒—看過他們。」

    「你有跟任何人借款嗎？」

    「雖然這陣子我是窮了點，但是—沒有，我還沒蠢到跟黑道借錢。」

    「你有做任何可能會招來報復的事嗎？」

    「沒有！」沃利以一種“怎麼可能”的口吻說道。

    「你最近有上夜店或酒館之類的場所？」

    「沒有—拜託，誰會在地獄周跑去玩？根本不要命了！」沃利說「我又沒有閃電的速度。」

    他仔細地觀察沃利的反應，看看對方是否有任何隱瞞或說謊。目前看來，他的一句一話沒有半分虛假。

    「那麼，你─」

    「我最近有沒有追求可能是黑道頭頭的女友？沒有，我甚至還沒開始追求任何人。還有，我把能說的都告訴警方了，為什麼你還要再問一次？」沃利皺眉。

    「你在那裡也問了好幾次為什麼他們的目標是你，這不阻止你在這裡又問了一次。」迪克聳肩。

    沃利嘟噥著什麼，然後打開可樂，大大地灌了一口，連打了幾次嗝。

    「我只是在抱怨，你瞧，你是我目前能夠自怨自艾的物件了。」沃利說「想想看，我對著我的乳酪熏雞堡說話，那畫面有多奇怪。」

    迪克莞爾一笑。這個沃利‧維斯特每次都能正確地讓他微笑。

    不過這似乎沒傳染給沃利，他高昂的情緒很快就轉為怏怏不樂。

    「老天，我的機車跟我的腦袋就為了不知名的原因挨了一棍子。」沃利悶聲說道「搞不好他們只是單純看我不順眼。」

    「我不會說那不可能，但通常黑道不會攔堵一個人，就只是一時興起。會有針對性的，通常你招惹他們，私人點的原因可能是為了女人，為了討債，為了復仇─很多原因。另一個可能的原因是，他們感覺到地盤被威脅，因此要把威脅給消除掉。」

    如果是後者，問題可能就是出在沃利做了什麼，兩種可能，一個正面，一個負面。他寧可希望沃利跟這件事毫無關係，他不是很想懷疑對方。

    「單純因為看人不順眼而攻擊人的反而是少數。」他繼續說「而且，有時候問題不是出在你，也有可能是你身旁的人，而你只是被波及而已。」

    沃利點頭，然後眼珠子朝上做出思考的樣子。

    「想到什麼了？」迪克問。

    沃利沉默了會，才緩緩地說道。

    「你剛才說他們是尾隨我進餐廳的，又說他們感覺地盤被威脅，這意味著這不只是那幾個想找我麻煩，而是整個黑幫想找我麻煩？」

    **_該死。_** 他咒駡自己。他把人帶到家裡不是為了製造對方恐懼，他真的說話應該再小心點。

    「我沒這麼說，我只是說出可能性。」迪克擺出無所謂的手勢。

    「但他們有可能會再來找我，對不對？既然他們有跟蹤我的意思。」

    「……對，是有這可能。」

    「好吧。」沃利還是那副無所畏懼的模樣，站起來伸伸懶腰「那我能回家了嗎？現在很晚了，而我累翻了。」

    「…你才剛被黑道跟蹤，甚至被攻擊，現在你想要回家？」

    「是啊，我還有篇論文要改，截止日期是明天，如果我沒交，那科絕對會被當掉，我總不能告訴教授我來不及交論文，是因為有一群莫名其妙的黑道追殺我。」

    迪克不知道該說什麼。這個男人要不是膽大包天，就是神經太大條，才能在被黑道襲擊後，不僅不當一回事，還拿黑道當玩笑。

    好吧，這也不算壞事，畢竟，也有可能真的是他想多了，他不該用他的直覺來套用到對方的情緒身上。

    「我沒有說他們在追殺你。」他只好這麼說。

    「我知道。」沃利做了個鬼臉「你太認真了，打賭你從沒跟教授打過交道。」

    迪克將沃利送回家，雖然他肯定鷹幫還想動手也不會挑同一個晚上，又是在警方還關注的情況下手，但他還是再三確定沃利住家附近沒有任何鷹幫份子的身影，或是跟蹤者、監視者，才返回案發現場。

    那四名黑道份子已經被帶走了，棍棒也已經作為犯罪工具被沒收，停車場只剩下幾輛還停留在這的汽、機車。

    這裡很暗，住家、店家離這裡有一點距離，如果想要圍毆一個人又不想被關注是最好不過的地點，他們肯定對這裡了若指掌。

    他們什麼時候開始跟蹤沃利的？據沃利的證言，他早上在大學裡，再來就到披薩店打工，一直到工作結束，他一直騎著機車到處送披薩。他們沒有選在沃利打工時下手，或在之前下手，是不是代表他們是今天才開始跟蹤他的？

    不，也有可能他們只是在找尋更好的下手時間。

    他環顧四周，他需要調出監視器畫面，還有沃利筆錄，必要的話，他會再找沃利問問他前幾天的行程。

    他簡單地搜索周遭，當然沒再看見那輛勞斯汽車，或是可疑人士。

    今天就這樣了，他想，他往回走，返家。

    隔天，他起了大早，在去警局前，他先去了沃利家一趟，確保他昨晚的決定是對的。

    他來到警局時，門口的員警才正要交接，兩個人對著迪克點頭，還有些睡眼惺忪，以至於沒有什麼精神，他回以微笑。

    他沖了一杯咖啡，拿走架上的晨報回到自己的座位，鑒於他沒有許可權查閱案子，報紙就是一份很好的資訊來源。

    他看看…政治─市長呼籲巴拉巴拉，體育─洛杉磯天使隊贏得冠軍賽首勝，娛樂─富公子的花邊新聞，難得這次布魯斯搶輸版面。

    沒什麼新的。

    「嘿，格雷森，」他的同事尼克將手搭在玻璃窗上，手裡拿著咖啡「你這時候不該是在中央大道當施工假人嗎？」

    「大學街。」他糾正「而且七點之後才是車流量多起來的時候。」

    「忘了。」他困倦地打了哈欠「我太─哈啊─太久沒指揮交通了。」

    「你很幸運。」

    「我不否認那點，我寧願多做一個案子也不想被抓去指揮交通一天。」

    「昨晚的鷹幫的案子怎麼樣了？」迪克問。

    「你是說你昨天送來的案子？一個晚上他們就全招了，說是那個紅發瞪了他們一眼，他們當作是挑釁才攻擊他的。」

    「證據都移送給檢察官了？」

    「移送？我們錄完口供，就放人了。」

    「他們跟蹤被害人，特別等到他落單，到了人煙稀少的地方才攻擊他，你不覺得有別的原因嗎？」迪克問「如果真的只是因為被挑釁，他們不會挑剔時間跟地點。」

    「不覺得。再說，我們拿到口供，案子就結了。」

    「我不覺得案子已經結了。」

    「你瞧，格雷森，這就是為什麼你還在拿著棍棒在交叉路口的原因，你就是不懂得什麼時候該放手對吧？」

    **_絕不。_** 迪克想。

    「對，這就是帕羅奧圖的作風。」他諷刺地說。

    「不，因為這是所有地方的作風。」尼克無所謂地說「我說真的，你該學會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，習慣有時候有些事就是不能順你的意。」

    迪克沒說話。

    「好吧，隨便你，我盡力了。」

    尼克的通訊器發出稀稀疏疏的機器音，他靠近通訊器，表情變得凝重。

    「我知道了，我這就過去。」他最後說。

    「怎麼了？」

    「米德菲爾德路發現一具屍體。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利預定今天的他會花一整個早上補充睡眠，懶洋洋地賴在床上什麼也不做—啊，天堂。然後到了下午，他可以慢悠悠地起床，從容地吃完早餐，再到學校繳交他的論文，在打工前，他還有一小段時間可以閒逛，或者睡個回籠覺。

    他預計今天是個休閒的一天。

    所以當漢克斯早上七點左右打給他時，他氣得差點破口大駡—多虧了那群莫名其妙的超級大渾蛋混混，讓他在淩晨三點才能爬上床，這真的不能怪他有起床氣。

    「我發誓，漢克—」

    「你看新聞了嗎？」漢克斯打斷他，聽起來十分憂慮。

    「沒，直到剛才，我都還在睡夢中裡，親吻我的床！」

    「打開電視。」他似乎沒心情跟他開玩笑，嚴肅地吩咐他。

    沃利照他說的打開電視。

    『—警方仍無法確定兇手的目的，這是一起連環殺人案，亦或者是私仇，都還有待調查。』

    他看見螢幕底下被害人的照片，是威力跟艾登。

    「威力跟艾登…」他幾乎難以發出聲音「誰做的？」

    「不知道，警方剛才來做筆錄，詢問我們他們是什麼時候沒來上班，什麼也不跟我們講。」漢克斯歎氣「當我連絡不到他們時，我還以為他們只是單純翹班或忘記時間，沒想到…」

    「為什麼要殺他們…」

    「我不知道—嘿，沃利，我知道你很震驚，但你現在能不能來店裡幫忙？他們兩個本來是今早的班。」

    沃利仍然凝望著電視。

    「沃利？」

    他回過神。

    「好。」他說「當然，好—我馬上過去。」

    沃利緊緊握著手機。這感覺很不真實，上個禮拜，他還在跟他們打交道，噓寒問暖，然後他們就這麼突然地離開。

    艾登是個非常愛家的男人，總是在聊他的家人，沃利偶爾會因為這樣而升起一絲的戀家情節，而跟他同個大學的威力有著很多共同話題，他們會聊學校，聊音樂，聊女孩，他借沃利的共和樂團CD，沃利到現在還沒還他。

    他們都是很好的人，沃利想不透怎麼會有人要殺他們，還是用很殘忍的方式取走他們的性命。

    新聞的畫面帶到發現屍體的現場，主播正在說明被害人們的死因，犯人行兇的手法，以及推測。

    **_有些不對勁。_** 沃利想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    不只有一具屍體。

    幾分鐘之後，警方獲報隔一條路口的阿爾瑪街發現了一具屍體，兩具屍體都有多處傷口，推定生前遭遇到一段時間的淩虐。

    迪克看著他駭進系統得到的資料，他的桌上滿是被害人的資料和照片、發現者的證言，還有一張奧羅帕圖的地圖。

    在結束工作後，他連晚餐都沒買就立刻回到自己的家，著手進行調查。警局彌漫著詭譎與不安的氛圍，一天兩起兇殺案，都被丟棄在人來人往的街道上。

    這是一個訊息，警方很快便明白這代表的意義，它所要傳達出來的意識非常清楚—示威，對於那些侵入到他們地盤的人下馬威。

    警方很快就定案下來，這是黑幫與黑幫的地盤衝突。雖然不算很常見，但黑幫偶爾會用這種殺雞儆猴的做法，昭告他們的勢力，展現出他們的冷血無情，對他人的侵入絕不妥協，藉以威嚇其他幫滾出他的地盤。

    米德菲爾德路的屍體名字是威力‧漢森，阿爾瑪街的名字是艾登‧懷特，兩起作案手法相似，都是生前淩虐，一發子彈完結他們的生命。威力‧漢森的死亡時間推測在前天，艾登‧懷特是在昨天的下午兩點到三點之間。兩者都是在淩晨四點左右棄屍，監視器只拍到沒有車牌的汽車，棄屍的人戴著帽子，無法看清臉。

    線索實在很少。警方將屍體送去解剖，做基本的搜證，詢問第一個發現屍體的人幾個問題，原則上就不會再深入調查，就直接做成報告書。警方不會摻合黑幫間的鬥爭，沒什麼人會在乎黑吃黑之中，是誰贏得勝利，更沒人想要夾在兩個火藥庫之間。

    **_他_ _們非常生氣。_** 迪克能從屍體上的傷口感覺到，殘忍，冷酷，憤怒，遍佈在被害者的身體上。

    這兩名被害者做了什麼侵犯到黑幫地盤的事？又是哪個黑幫下的手呢？

    一個月的時間不夠讓他對這個城鎮的地下社會完全熟悉，他充其量只知道有哪些黑幫存在，以及他們的特徵，在勢力範圍內，他只有模糊的概念。

    他微微將桌上的紙張推到一旁，讓最底下的地圖露出來。奧羅帕圖的東半部主要勢力有16街王國、鷹幫兩個影響力較大的幫派，其他還有五個沒有取名的小幫派，他把範圍縮小到16街王國與鷹幫，能做到這種威嚇程度的，只有勢力大的幫派。

    鷹幫。這個名字以別種方式再次出現在他眼前，這會是巧合嗎？

    迪克取出兩個被害人的背景資料，還有同居人、鄰居的供詞，試圖找出一些線索。

    兩個人都是男性。威力‧漢森23歲，還是大學生，成績優異，亞裔血統，沒有貸款紀錄。艾登‧懷特30歲，有妻子和兩個小孩，黑人，房屋還有十年的貸款，兩天前妻子報案丈夫失蹤。

    看不出他們能讓他們成為被追擊對象的共同點，兩人的家庭背景都很單純，社交活動也很單純，沒什麼會與黑道接觸的機會。

    房間內電視上的新聞正報導這起案件，媒體也將兩個屍體做了連結，但沒有意識到這是黑道的訊息，而是視為可能的連環殺人案。迪克沉思地盯著新聞。

    『我的丈夫去兩天前去上班後就再也沒回來了。』螢幕上是一名幼黑膚色的女性，她哽咽地說『他從沒晚歸，所以我立刻報警，但我從沒想到會是這樣的結局…老天…』

    接著，螢幕切換到一間餐廳。

    『他是很好的人，很棒的員工，我不知道怎麼會有人想要對他們下這麼狠的毒手。』一名金髮女子說道。新聞底下出現“羅娜‧莉絲，莉絲披薩店店長”。

    莉絲披薩店…

    他再次看向被害人的資料，艾登‧懷特是莉絲披薩店的員工，兩天前還有去工作，之後才失蹤，而威力‧漢森—有了，他在莉絲披薩店打工。

    他們都在莉絲披薩店工作。

    「莉絲披薩店—」迪克喃喃道。

    這不正是沃利在打工的店嗎？

迪克猛然站起來。沃利也是其中一個被鷹幫盯上的人，這就是他們的關聯，他們那天攻擊沃利，是為了能帶走他，就跟另外兩個人一樣，只是他們的下場截然不同。

    他在資料中找到沃利的手機號碼，撥打過去。

    『哈囉？這是誰？』

    聽見沃利的聲音，迪克稍微放心了點。

    「沃利，我是迪克，你現在在哪？」

    『我在打工的地方，才剛下班，準備回家了。』

    「冷靜地聽我說—不要直接回家，你現在可能會有危險，不要單獨一個人，儘量往人多的地方。」

    『你說往人多的地方…夥計，你知道現在幾點了嗎？就連店裡也沒剩多少人了。而且，我累翻了，只想趕快回家。』

    「我很認真，沃利，鷹幫的人可能會從你上班的地方跟蹤你回家。」

    『好吧…我請我朋友來接我，借住在他家，這樣可以嗎？』

    「記得從後門出去。」

    『你確定—』

    「我確定。」

    『好吧，聽你的。』

    結束與沃利的對話，他沒有松下緊繃，他還有另外一件事要忙。

    雖然他仍不知道三個被攻擊的人都是莉絲披薩店有什麼含意，但他相信莉絲披薩店會有他要的答案。

    到莉絲披薩店花了他十五分鐘，門口已經掛上“休息”的牌子，但裡面還有一些燈，還有幾個員工在做關門的準備。迪克在車裡等著，一直到店裡的燈完全消失，一名員工把門鎖好離開，他才從車裡出來。

    門鎖上了，兩側是玻璃牆，他敲了兩下，將玻璃打破不是個很好的做法，於是他繞到店的後面，幸運的話，或許後門沒鎖—他沒那種幸運。

    他歎氣，他真的不是很想這麼做。

    迪克找到通風口，將鐵蓋搬開，又歎了一口氣，才鑽進狹小的通風口。

    雖然他已經算是比較修長的體型，但通風口的寬度對於成年男子來說還是太窄，他的頭、身體還是不時碰到冰冷的牆面，每當他要轉彎的時候，他必須費一番功夫找到能彎曲的角度。

    當他還是青少年時，總是想要快點長大，但現在的他倒開始懷念起他小時候的體型，起碼在通過彎口處時不會這麼痛苦。

    他打算找到出口就出去，不管那通向哪個地方。

    他好不容易轉過一個彎，發現燈光從正前方的出口探了進來，而且還有低沉的說話聲。

    店裡還有人在？

    他慢慢地爬過去，從鐵蓋的隙縫窺視下面的情況，勉強看到兩顆人頭。

    「—我就知道你會有興趣的，兄弟。」他聽見一個男性的聲音說「你願意來幫了我們一個大忙，我們真的很缺人。」

    「…嗯…別客氣。」

    …沃利？

    「話說回來了，你本來不是說要等到下禮拜，怎麼回心轉意了？」

    「我只是想…我需要一筆錢來修我的機車。」沃利吞吞吐吐地說「再說，從不拒絕能賺錢又輕鬆的工作。」

    「說得好。」

    「那麼…我只要到指定地點，跟某個人見面，然後把包裹送回來就好？」

    「對，很簡單吧？」

    「那裡面的毒─」

    沃利的話被男子截斷。

    「別說出那兩個字！」男子喊道「別隨隨便便把那兩個字掛在嘴邊，哪天你不小心說溜嘴了就有你受的了，這件事只有我知，你知而已，明白嗎？」

    「當然。」沃利說「你們打算怎麼處理包裹。」

    「怎麼處理？這東西不拿來賣還能幹嘛？」

    「怎麼─」

    「你今天問得夠多了，沃利。」男子不是很高興地說「等你把貨送回來，有什麼問題再問。」

    「我只是很緊張，漢克斯。」

    「只要你照我說的去做，不會出任何問題的，別擔心了。走吧，今晚好好睡一覺，明天我再通知你面交的地點。」

    燈光暗下，兩人都離開了。

    這就是為什麼莉絲披薩店被盯上的原因？這家店的員工在走私、販賣毒品，搶走了鷹幫的生意。漢克斯應該就是是負責人或其中之一，威力、艾登是因為牽涉毒品買賣，抑或者他們就是販賣的人，所以他們才成為了目標？

    但像威力、艾登這樣的人為什麼要接觸毒品？他們有個美好的家庭，美好的未來在等著他們，沒道理讓毒品毀了他們擁有的。

    **_沃_ _利也不是。_** 迪克想。

    他意識到他有點生氣，大部分是對自己的，昨晚面對沃利時，他完全沒看出任何端倪，他就這麼大意了，就這麼快得對一個人的性格下了定論。

    這就是他的毛病，太容易相信別人，相信眼前看見的東西。布魯斯總是告誡他，永遠要保持著懷疑。

    他順著原路回到了店外，正好沃利跟漢克斯分手道別，他看見沃利往自己的機車走去，佇立在機車旁，久久沒有行動。

    沒有什麼朋友，也沒有什麼借住朋友家。

    **_又一個謊言。_** 迪克惱火地想，他怎麼會盲目到聽不出沃利的謊話？

    迪克離開牆面，走到沃利的面前，後者一看見他詫異地瞪大了眼。

    「介意跟我解釋一下嗎？」他冷冷地問。

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

    **_振作點，維斯特，一切都會沒事。_** 沃利看著不知道從哪裡冒出來的迪克 _。_ ** _他又沒有讀心術，他不會知道你的計畫。_**

    他唯一要做的，就是裝出平常的樣子，聊聊天氣，隨口問問他為什麼在這裡，然後就能跟對方說再見—而且，他又沒做錯什麼，不需要感到心虛。

    對，沒錯，就是這樣，他沒做什麼壞事，所以他大可抬頭挺胸面對所有事情。

    迪克的雙眼緊緊地鎖在沃利上，他看沃利的方式，就好像他已經知道了所有的真相，而沃利正在鑄下大錯。

    他沒有讀心術—不可能有的，對吧？

    「你打算主動回答我的問題，或者讓我逼你說？」迪克維持著那冷到不能再冷的口吻說「你的選擇。」

    「我不懂你的意思。」沃利憋住氣說。呼吸，呼吸，冷靜。

    迪克沉默了會。

    「你為什麼還在這裡？」過會，他問。雖然他的語氣很平穩，但他散發出來的氛圍像極了盤問，他真的很適合員警這個職位。

    「我…店長要我留下來。」

    老天，他討厭說謊。

    「所以，剛才跟你在一起的就是店長？」

    「…不是，他是…有點像是這個店的副店長？店長不在時，就是他在處理店內的事。我跟他在討論店裡的一些事情，所以才弄到這麼晚。」

    「你剛才說店長找你。」

    「喔對—呃，我剛才說店長嗎？我是指副店長！」他咳嗽「副店長。」

    「你們談了什麼？」

    「是……是…這是餐廳機密，我不能說。要是我告訴了你，我就必須殺了你。」沃利試著用玩笑掩護理由的不足。

    迪克瞇起眼睛，敵意沒有減少半分。

    「我說的是實話。」沃利舉起手，擺出他最無辜的微笑。

    迪克別開視線，又陷入沉默了，沃利如坐針氈地僵住臉上的笑容。過了很久很久以後，迪克的視線重新回到沃利身上。

    「你知道你自己在做什麼嗎？」他逼近沃利。

    「我…」

    「有兩個人因此招來殺生之禍，更多人因為毒品毀了一生。你就這麼需要錢，需要到拿自己與別人的生命做賭注？」他嚴厲地說。

    「我沒有在販毒！」沃利下意識地反駁。這太超過了！「我也沒有打算成為他們的一員！」

    迪克不相信。

    「我是為了—」

    沃利閉上嘴巴。

    「什麼？」

    他咬住下唇。他不能在這時候功虧一簣，不能在他還差那麼一步時。

    迪克沒有逼他，反而收起了他的銳利。

    「我聽到你跟副店長的對話。」他靜靜地說。

    「你什麼？」

    「剛才在店裡，我聽到了你們談到了交易，而你說你要幫忙去拿，別告訴我那不是毒品。」

    「慢著，你剛才就在店裡面？你怎麼進來—不，你躲在哪裡偷聽我們說話，垃圾桶嗎？」

    「不重要。重要的是，我已經聽到了經過，所以對我說謊沒有意義。」迪克說「別對我說謊，沃利。」

    內心裡，他有一小部分想要繼續嘴硬地說“你打算怎麼辦？逮捕我？你又沒有任何證據”，但這時候繼續隱瞞似乎沒意義了，他要是不坦承，別說是實現他的計畫，就連按照計畫進行都有問題了。

    而且，或許他能夠說服迪克。

    「我能告訴你，但你得發誓讓我自己處理。」沃利說。

    「我不能發誓我不知道的誓言。」迪克頓了下，接續說道「我只能保證我會考慮看看。」

    不夠好，但總比沒有好。

    「我早晨時看見新聞。艾登、威力他們…」沃利搖頭，不想說出“死”那個字眼「總之，我聽著新聞的內容，他們被殺害的方式，比起是報復性的，更像是示威—巴里叔—我的叔叔是鑒識人員，他曾經告訴我那種手法，那是…黑道在奠定自己地盤的作風。」

    迪克看起來不吃驚，沃利猜想對方肯定早就知道了，既然迪克跟巴里叔是同一個領域的人，這麼一想就一點都不令人吃驚。

    「然後我想到之前襲擊我的鷹幫，包含我的那一次，有三個莉絲披薩店的員工遭到黑道攻擊，那機率會有多低？」他苦笑「店裡一定有另那個鷹幫不爽的東西存在。」

    「我明白了，但你怎麼知道是毒品？你又是怎麼知道這件事跟你們的副店長有關？」

    「漢克斯他…」沃利說得吞吞吐吐「在事情發生前，他問我想不想賺更多錢，工作非常輕鬆，當時我只是覺得有點奇怪，但…」

    「如果你當時就覺得他不對勁，為什麼你在被攻擊的那天晚上沒告訴我？」迪克的語氣溫和了些。

    「我沒想到他真的是指毒品！」他忍不住叫出來「事實上，一直到剛才我都還半信半疑，漢克斯雖然有點愛玩，但他不是那種會玩火的類型。」

    「不能用封面判斷一本書的內容，哼？」

    沃利難過地搖搖頭，他不想那麼說。

    「我找上漢克斯，告訴他我想做他之前告訴我的工作，想要從中套話，確定這件事跟他有關。」

    「假設這是真的，為什麼你剛才不這麼說？」

    「這是真的。」他強調「因為要是你知道了，你一定會帶著你的員警朋友過來，那麼漢克斯就會直接被逮捕。」

    「你想包庇他？」

    「不是，犯罪就要受到懲罰，我還知道這點道理。」沃利否認「要是我的推測是對的，我想勸他自首。」

    迪克凝視著他良久，似乎在評斷沃利值不值得信任。

    他把能說的都說了，迪克再不相信，他也沒辦法，他總不能拉著對方的耳朵對著它大吼大叫—不過可以試著再說服一次。

    「我能不現在通知警方—」迪克慢慢地說。

    「真的？謝—」

    「—但是，」他打斷沃利「但是條件是你得讓我幫忙，並且我也需要你的協助。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    『記得不要多話，不要做出任何會引起對方懷疑的事，拿了包裹後，就離開那裡。』迪克用裝在沃利耳朵的小型通訊器跟沃利對話。

    「好了好了，迪克老媽，拜託不要再念了，你已經說到它就像是一首討厭的歌在我腦袋裡迴圈撥放。」

    『這很重要。』

    「我知道，所以拜託不要再念了。」沃利雙手蓋住耳朵，就算這樣是徒勞無功的。

    沃利正開著一台迪克借他的汽車，前往交易地點。漢克斯如同他預告的，在隔天的早晨寄給沃利一個只有地點與時間的訊息，時間是晚上十一點，地點在南街一段65號的倉庫。

    他一收到後就馬上給迪克看，他們花了一整個早晨準備，迪克讓他穿了防彈衣，戴上針孔攝影機、竊聽器、通訊器。接著，迪克花了一整個下午巨細靡遺地把整個計畫說明一次，重複了不下十次的要注意的事，以及那些玲瓏八面的偵查技巧。

    天啊，他都不知道原來這個刑警這麼的嘮叨。

    這個計畫到底有什麼難的？拿到包裹，回到店裡，把東西給漢克斯，接著開始套話，瞧，很簡單吧？

    『你下車前，記得先把通訊器放到口袋裡，不能讓跟你交易的人懷疑你是釣餌。』

    「你還是在嘮叨，知道嗎？」

    他聽見迪克歎氣。

    「我的意思是，你一直提醒我這件事只會讓我更緊張，我們能不能聊點能讓人放鬆的事？」

    『你想聊什麼？』

    「嗯…店裡有個我滿有好感的女孩，她叫瑪莉，我想在下禮拜約她出去，你有什麼好建議？」

    『瑪莉喜歡什麼？』

    「她喜歡浪漫電影，所以我打算帶她去看Meet Joe Black那部電影，你覺得怎麼樣？」

    『不錯的選擇。記得不要睡在電影院，我認識的朋友裡有人約會時看到一半睡著，結果從沒再接到回電。如果瑪莉跟你聊電影內容，多用點心，不要敷衍，也不要轉移話題。』

    「放心，這我很擅長。」沃利得意地微笑。

    『你打算帶瑪莉去哪吃飯？』

    「我還沒決定…我記得瑪莉喜歡義大利料理，所以我大概會選Acquerello，但我不確定我能不能訂到位置。」

    『你確定的話，我能幫你安排到位置。』

    「哇喔，夥計，Acquerello是你開的嗎？」

    『不是。』

    沃利以為迪克會再解釋下去，但沒有，於是沃利只好接續說。

    「好吧，謝了，夥計。」沃利說「喔，嘿，要是你有想追的女人，跟我說一聲，我絕對會幫你的忙。」

    『我目前沒那個計畫。』

    「真的嗎？那太令人難過了。」

    『我有更重要的事去努力。』

    「比如說？」

    『比如現在的這件事。』

    「你不可能埋頭苦幹一輩子吧，迪克？別跟我說你假日不休假，都在家裡對著文件擠眉弄眼。」

    『那有什麼問題？』

    那讓沃利嚇了一跳。

    「你是認真的？我只是開玩笑—你週末都待在警察局加班？不去看看電影、打電動、打球之類的？」

    『…我有時候會去。』

    「但是最近都像個工作狂。」沃利替迪克說完「你聽起來像我叔叔，他忙到忘我時總會用這種口吻說話。」

    「我最近比較忙。」

    是啊，是啊，套句艾瑞絲姑姑的話—人總是能找到藉口。

    沃利看見倉庫，他慢下車速，駛入離他最近的停車位。

    「我們到了。」

    『拿下通訊器，再走進去—小心點，沃利。』

    「我會的，我一直都是小心謹慎的人。祝我好運。」在他拿下通訊器前，他又說「如果我平安回來，我想我們該約出去打籃球還什麼的，你需要放鬆，我打賭你的身體一定很僵硬。」

    『如果你平安地完全計畫，我甚至能陪你去跳峽谷。』通訊器的另一頭傳來迪克充滿笑意的聲音。

    那好多了。

    沃利把通訊器放進內層口袋裡，碰到胸口硬梆梆的防彈衣，這東西穿起來還真不舒服，不知道他叔叔是怎麼忍受的。

    他進到倉庫，但沒看到任何人，他隨手把門帶上，留了一點空隙，迪克告訴他這麼做的，要是真的有萬一，起碼有路可逃。

    他接近倉庫的中央，稍微環顧了四周，盡可能讓自己看起來很自然。十一點整，他很準時，但跟他交易的人顯然沒有他良好的習慣。迪克說中了，他說過那些人不會馬上跟他接觸，而是會觀察他一陣子，確保他不是什麼誤闖的白癡，或是嗅到不對勁的條子。

    分針走了一格，沃利開始有些焦躁，等待的感覺很不好，特別是在他無法控制等待時間的時候，搞不好他要等到冬天對方才會終於認為他不是該死的白癡或條子。

    他想拿出手機，但怕會讓對方誤以為他是在跟誰聯絡，所以他只好繼續跟牆壁乾瞪眼。比起那些注意事項，迪克還不如教教他該如何度過無聊的等待時間。

    終於，在沃利的耐心快磨光的時候，有一個人從陰影走了出來，由於他幾乎遮住了整張臉，全身也緊緊包裹著衣物，他無法得知對方是男是女，更看不到對方的長相。

    **_可惜。_** 沃利想。 ** _迪克絕對會很惋惜的。_**

    他忍著不說“你的手錶肯定是慢了十分鐘”，雖然他覺得那話滿俏皮，不會惹起對方不悅或懷疑。

    「貨呢？」沃利問。

    那個人對沃利伸出手，他困惑地看著那只手，過了好久才意會過來對方在問他錢。

    「都在這了。」沃利把地上的手提袋放到那個人手上「10萬元。順帶一提，漢克斯要我跟你們說—“老鷹”。」

    那個人似乎沒在聽，只是靜靜地清點袋子裡的錢。沃利等著他數完，不會有問題的，他跟迪克各數過兩次，金額沒有問題。

    那個人將拉鍊拉好，接著站起來，對沃利點頭，好似在說“沒有問題”，接著指向右邊的角落，那裡有一個髒兮兮的運動袋。

    見那個人完全沒幫他拿的意思，沃利自己走過去，果然在袋子裡看見了一包又一包的白色粉末，這應該就是海洛因了。

    他感到難受，即便是親眼看見事實，還是讓他難以接受。

    他轉頭，想要對那個人點頭，但對方已經不在原地了。

    沃利拿著袋子，回到了車上，他沒有拿出通訊器，而是照迪克說的，先往商業街移動，在路上大約晃了二十分鐘後，才在路邊停下，把通訊器放回他的耳朵。

    「完成了。」

    『做得很好。』迪克說『現在，回到店裡。』

    沃利沒有啟動車子。

    『怎麼了？』迪克察覺到他的不對勁。

    「我只是在想…有一件事我還是想不通。」沃利猶豫地說「為什麼鷹幫會攻擊跟毒品無關的我？」

    『我不清楚，我只能說黑道認定有關係的時候，就算物件是無辜的人也不是不可能。』

    「這代表艾登、威力他們很有可能也是無辜的，對吧？」

    『對。』

    沃利用力地咬著嘴唇。兩條命就這麼被輕易地奪走了。漢克斯有意識到正因為他的賣毒事業，賠上了兩條無辜的性命嗎？

    可漢克斯仍繼續在交易。為什麼？

    『我很遺憾。』

    「我討厭黑道跟毒品。」沃利說。

    他發動車子，駛向莉絲披薩店。

    店已經結束營業，所以沃利從後門進入，漢克斯要他去員工更衣室找他，於是他走向員工更衣室。

    「沃利—歡迎回來，我的好兄弟！」漢克斯一看見他，便高興地走向他，想要給他一個擁抱。

    沃利壓抑住把他推開—或者揍他—的衝動，任由漢克斯抱了他一下。現在他還沒拐住漢克斯的衣領的唯一原因，是因為他還沒得到答案。他是說了他想勸漢克斯自首，但那不代表他不會揍他。

    「我拿到了。」沃利擠出微笑。

    「沒那麼難，對吧？」

    「對。只是跟我交易的那個人把自己包得密不透風，一句話都不肯說。」

    「羅斯就是這樣，他不太信任他沒見過的臉孔，我都跟他說過你可以信任了。」

    **_羅斯。_** 沃利記住，他們得到一個名字，或者一個代號。

    迪克顯然也有同樣的想法。

    『羅斯…讓他繼續說下去，沃利。』

    「羅斯…他是你的朋友？」沃利故作漫不經心地問。

    「一個非常有力的朋友。」漢克斯咧嘴而笑，檢查運動袋的海洛因「相信我，你想要在這個地盤站得住腳，你需要一個勢力強大的靠山。」

    「你是說黑幫？」

    「對，他是國王幫的，雖然他們的地盤主要在東半部，但他們一直想要擴張到這裡來，所以也需要我們的協助，這也算是互助吧。」漢克斯拿起運動袋「我要把這袋放到儲藏室，你想來嗎？」

    「我去。」

    沃利跟上漢克斯的腳步。

    「但這不是很危險嗎？我以為黑幫都不喜歡地盤被搶，他們不會。」沃利繼續說，別停止說話。

    「這當然很危險，但我們有辦法不讓危險找上我們來。」

    「什麼意思？」

    「意思是…就是這樣。」

    **_這一定就是他們怎麼運輸毒品的方法。_** 沃利想。

    他們進入儲藏室，沃利從沒進來過。漢克斯走到最後面的兩個架子中間，地上有一道門，漢克斯把門拉起來，讓沃利下去。

    地下室裡只有幾個箱子，還有一張陳舊的桌子。

    「我不知道原來我們有地下室。」灰塵飛起，沃利忍不住咳嗽。

    「只有幾個人知道—你也知道沒人會到處炫耀毒品的隱藏地。」

    「除了我們兩個，還有誰知道？」避免聽起來像是探聽，沃利補充「我打賭坐櫃檯的不可能會知道這麼棒的地方。」

    「嗯…」漢克斯把其中一個箱子打開，裡面的白粉包只剩下一半，沃利不經意地走到另外一邊，好拍下整個過程「威廉、莫妮卡、大衛、布蘭德，還有—店長。」

    「莉絲店長也是其中一員？」沃利沒忍住他的驚訝。

    「事實上，這是我的主意。」漢克斯興高彩烈地說「某天店長在看店裡的財報時，我走進她的辦公室，我們的店—這麼說好了，如果我們再不做點什麼，再兩三個月我們就會宣告歇業，正好我那時正準備開始我“新”的事業，我想為什麼不把事業做大一點呢？所以我就建議店長“新”事業起頭。」

    「別太吹噓自己，漢克斯。」莉絲店長出現在樓梯附近，她甩了甩金色的長髮「是我想出怎麼賣給消費者的方法。」

    「你說是就是吧，老闆。」漢克斯舉起手。

    莉絲店長看了沃利一眼。

    「很高興看到你加入，你一向是優秀的員工。」

    「謝了。」沃利說，但他不想像往常那樣露出迷人的笑容。

    **_剛才他沒說到艾登跟威力。_** 沃利想。這是不是代表這件事跟他們毫無關係？他們只是無辜成為了鷹幫下手的目標？

    「貨都到了？」莉絲店長問。

    「都在這了。」

    「很好，我想我們應該先停一陣子跟王國幫的交易，鷹幫已經盯上我們了，我們得低調點。」莉絲店長說。

    「我想也是。」

    「鷹幫。」沃利喃喃說。

    他們知道！

    「喔別擔心，沃利，鷹幫的人認為艾登跟威力才是在交易毒品的人，所以他們不會對我們下手。」

    「那不是…」

    他感到憤怒升起，在他身體裡燃燒。他們知道那兩具屍體是鷹幫的訊息，但他們還是沒有停手！

    『沃利，今天這樣就夠了，找個藉口離開那裡。』迪克的聲音重新回到通訊器。

    「我要加入。」沃利說。

    『沃利。』迪克發出警告。

    **_不，迪克，就這麼接近了。_** 沃利想。 ** _我今天就要知道答案，我要知道威力、艾登是為了什麼而死。_**

    沒想到漢克斯跟莉絲店長互看了一眼，然後大笑。

    「怎麼了？」

    「沃利，你早就加入了。」漢克斯一邊笑一邊說。

    「我不是說單純這種跑跑腿的加入，我是說賣，我想要分一杯羹，告訴我你們怎麼賣的，我也能幫忙。」

    「你還是不懂，沃利。」漢克斯還在笑「你已經是了，你們都是。」

    「這是什麼意思？艾登跟威力—」

    「他們也是一樣。」莉絲店長笑道「你們都在不知情的情況下幫我們把毒品拿給消費者了。」

    「我們把毒品放在披薩的盒子裡。只要有需求的人，他們只需要說出密語，我們就會在披薩里挾帶著毒品送過去。」漢克斯說「很聰明吧？我們只需要放進去，然後那些外送員就會幫我們把毒品送到對方手裡。」

    「更棒的是，其他幫派永遠都不會查到我們，他們會認為那是員工私底下做的買賣，所以我們的手永遠都是乾淨的。」

    他不知道他們怎麼還笑得出來。

    「他們死了。」沃利的聲音隱隱顫抖。

    「我知道，但這就是必須付出的一點代價，不是嗎？」莉絲店長的微笑毫無罪惡。

    他要吐了。迪克似乎說了什麼，但沃利聽不到，他只聽到笑聲，像是譏笑，回蕩在整個房間裡。

    當他意識到時，他已經揍了漢克斯。

    「他們死了—他們有家人，你們到底知不知道你們奪走了什麼？」沃利力竭聲嘶地吼道「就因為你們只想著賺錢，想保護你們自己—你們怎麼能這麼做？他們是因為你們而死的！」

    「你在做什麼？沃利，我還以為你跟我們是同一種人！」漢克斯掙扎著要他放開。

    “碰”得一聲槍響。

    「放開他，沃利！」莉絲店長用槍指著沃利「或者我就開槍。」

    「你想要從賣毒晉升到殺人？」沃利冷冷地說。

    莉絲店長冷笑。

    「我已經做了。你以為我會在乎是鷹幫下的手，還是我親自下的手嗎？」莉絲店長沒移開槍「放開他，沃利。」

    他瞪著莉絲店長，手裡緊緊抓著漢克斯的衣領。

    「你自找的。」莉絲店長的食指停留在板機上。

    「放下槍。」迪克的聲音竄進緊張的氣氛之間。

    迪克站在莉絲店長身後，一把槍抵在店長的後腦勺。

    「這是誰？沃利的朋友？」莉絲店長帶著戲謔的笑聲說「你拿的是什麼？玩具槍嗎？」

    「妳可以賭賭看。」他的聲音充斥著危險的氣息。

    「他是員警，妳這渾蛋！」沃利喊道。

    莉絲店長的身體僵住，臉上的笑容在一瞬間就消失了，她慢慢地放下手，讓迪克沒收槍。

    迪克拿走槍後，將莉絲店長打昏。

    「慢著，沃利，你想要錢吧？我可以給你更多的錢—你，還有你的員警朋友！」漢克斯喊道。

    「這從來就跟錢無關。」沃利悲傷地說「是生命，漢克斯。我仍然不明白你怎麼能看見事情發生卻不阻止。」

    他拉開手臂，用力地揍向漢克斯，讓他也跟著昏迷。

    「抱歉我破壞了整個計畫。」沃利站起身。

    「不用道歉，你做得很好，我在電腦裡找到了一些他們交易的金錢紀錄，加上你讓他們供出的證詞，我想這足夠讓他們入監了。」迪克輕拍沃利的背。

    「很好。」他喃喃說「那是他們應得的。」

    「你還好嗎？」

    「我…」他感覺喉嚨梗住了什麼「我沒想到他們會這麼做，威力、艾登…他們─他們不應該死的，他們應該—」

    沃利感覺到迪克輕拍在背上的重量，接著，他拿出手銬，走向漢克斯與店長，他站在他們面前，又轉身過來。

    「你想銬上他們嗎？」他遞出手銬。

    沃利看著那個手銬，靜靜地接過來，銬在漢克斯與莉絲店長的手，並鎖緊它，他聽見手銬“喀拉”的沉重聲響。

    「抱歉。」迪克輕聲說。

    「為了什麼？」

    「為了…讓你經歷這些，還有懷疑你…我想我欠你很多道歉。」

    沃利想微笑，但他做不到。

    「為什麼要道歉？你可是救了我一命。」沃利說「要不是你及時趕到，我想我的腦袋早就開了一個洞。」

    「不用謝，那是我的工作。」

    沃利望向莉絲店長。

    「要是她沒放下槍，你真的會朝她開槍？」他問。

    「不。」迪克搖頭「那把槍沒有子彈。」

    「你沒裝子彈？」

    「我的養父不喜歡槍，所以可能的話，我不想用槍。」迪克靜靜地說「而且，我想已經夠多人失去性命了。」

    沃利凝視著地上的漢克斯與莉絲店長，那些他相處了快一年的人，那些他以為善良、風趣的人。

    「是啊。」沃利閉上眼睛。

     **_夠多人了。_**

    「只是…我有機會可以阻止─如果我多注意一點，多問一點，這些事都不會發生。」沃利說。

    「別責備你自己，不是你的錯。不論過去如何，現在你阻止他們了，不會有更多的人為此受害，而那才是最重要的。」

    沃利輕輕地點頭，他還是無法完全接受那句話，那股壓在他胸口的感覺也絲毫沒有減輕，但他很慶倖迪克在這裡。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    一個禮拜後，警方介入莉絲披薩店的調查，訊問披薩店的員工，地下室幾百公斤的海洛因也都被扣押，漢克斯等人供出口供，把他們如何交易毒品，跟誰交易，如何販賣的手法通通招供，以換取減刑。

    迪克因為擅自行動，以及讓一般民眾涉入調查而遭到小過處分，但也因為他破了一起大型的販毒案，他得以如願被調到外勤，他們讓他繼續追蹤這個案子的後續，並分配其他的案子給他。

    他不再做指揮交通的工作後，鮮少再看到沃利，他傳過一次簡訊給沃利，詢問對方還好嗎，擔心對方還沒從案子裡脫離心情，但在之後，他們幾乎沒有再聯繫，偶爾沃利會傳一兩封簡訊給他，但迪克必須到很晚的時候才能回傳。

    他想要趕快將案子告一段落，所以他徹夜埋頭調查，他想對沃利來說，沒有什麼案子破了還要更令人振奮的消息。

    今天，所有販毒案的相關人事都遭到逮捕，迪克在歸檔後，來到沃利的住家，想要親自告訴他這件好消息。

    沃利不在家，迪克選擇在門口等待，大約半小時後之後，沃利回到家。

    沃利沒預料到迪克的出現，先是愣了一秒，才走向迪克。

    「我剛結束打工。」沃利說，指了指制服上的標誌「貴格與安披薩店─我的新打工地點。」

    「沒想到你還在做跟披薩店有關的工作。」

    「披薩是無辜的，因為一兩個渾蛋遷怒到披薩上不太划算。」沃利聳肩「而且貴格店長是個好人。」

    迪克勾出微笑，沃利似乎走出了陰霾，那是件好事，很高興對方沒有因為這樣而失去對人的信任，他仍然願意相信。

    沃利拿出鑰匙，把門打開。

    「你…想要進來，還是…？」他問。

    「不了，我等等還有工作。」

    「都這麼晚了，你還想工作？我們之前談過的人生問題怎麼辦？」沃利難以置信地說。

    「我會找時間去公園跑步。」

    「那不是我的意思。」沃利嚼起嘴。

    迪克笑而不語。

    「如果你不是來找我去玩樂的，為什麼找我？」沃利問。

    「我想你會想要知道─警方已經對莉絲披薩店幾個有涉案進行偵訊，調查毒品案到底牽涉到多深。」

    「那很…好。」

    「是啊。」

    「你一定升了不少官吧？你可是立了大功。」沃利咧著嘴笑。

    「算是吧。」迪克想了一下，決定坦承「我被記了一次小過。」

    「什麼？他們怎麼可以這樣！你可是破案的人耶！」沃利憤憤不平地喊道「而且，這算哪門子的升官？」

    「他們終於願意讓我調查案，對我來說，已經夠了。」

    「喔。」

    接著，他們兩人都沒人開口。

    「我該走了。」迪克說。

    「你要走了？」沃利難掩失望。

    「是啊，我還有幾個案子在我的桌上等我。」

    「喔，好，好吧。」

    「下次再見了，沃利。」迪克伸出手。

    「再見，迪克。」沃利握住他的手。

    迪克轉身，才正要踏出第一步，沃利叫住他。

    「等等。」他說。

    迪克看向他。

    「你對最近上映的那部電影有興趣嗎？」

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
